Le Placard de Celluloïd - Univers Alternatif
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: John se souvenait d'avoir ricané à sa suggestion. Mais trois semaines de pâtes à l'eau avec un peu de cheddar râpé et périmé avait eu raison de ses réticences. Il avait accepté de postuler. La faim justifiait les moyens. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva un jour de juillet à postuler chez Criterion Production .Participation au challenge UA de Juillet pour le Collectif NoName.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Le Placard de Celluloïd**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Humour

 **Chapitres :** 1/ ?

 **Nombre de mots** : 1 295

 **Disclaimers :** Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, je ne fais que les emprunter quelques temps.

 **Notes :**

• « Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage. Texte écrit dans le cadre du **Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME** : rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews ! ».  
 **  
**• Ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fic à chapitre et je ne sais pas bien où tout cela va me mener mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture.

• Le titre de la fic est un hommage au documentaire « The Celluloid Closet » qui a pour sujet la représentation de l'homosexualité au cinéma des débuts du septième art au milieu des années 90 ! Je vous en conseille très chaleureusement le visionnage, c'est fichtrement intéressant.

* * *

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry deux mois auparavant tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il revoyait très bien sa sœur, cheveux coupés aussi courts que les siens .Avocate talentueuse, Harry lui avait proposé un thé un peu trop infusé dans un mug un peu trop blanc, assise elle aussi devant la table de sa cuisine recouverte d'un tas de paperasse. Contrairement à son cadet, l'organisation n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir ricané ouvertement à sa suggestion. Comme si lui, John _Hamish_ Watson pouvait faire ce genre de boulot… Qui voudrait employer un vétéran dans un milieu comme celui-ci ? Ou plus exactement, qui voulait employer un vétéran ? Plus d'un finissait dans les rues et John se dit qu'il avait encore la chance d'avoir son minuscule meublé qu'il peinait à payer avec sa maigre pension d'invalidité.

Toutefois trois semaines de pâtes à l'eau sans guère plus qu'un peu de cheddar râpé et périmé depuis longtemps pour les agrémenter avaient eu raison de ses réticences. Il avait accepté de postuler. La faim justifiait les moyens. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva un jeudi après-midi de juillet à remettre son dossier entre les mains de Molly Hooper, secrétaire de Criterion Production.

* * *

Gémissements gutturaux, essoufflements, il commençait à suer un peu même, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que son nouvel emploi, parce qu'il avait eu le job, soit aussi physique.

John soupira et enleva la blouse blanche pour la quatrième fois en vingt minutes et souhaita que cette fois-ci, Mike serait content de sa prise, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il n'allait va pas tarder à venir.

Stamford, que les habitués de Crit' connaissaient comme Cupidon, était particulièrement exigeant, il ne se contentait pas de réaliser des films pour adultes mais il y'injectait quelque chose de plus, une dimension infiniment humaine qui faisait des trois films « Hors collection » annuels de grands succès que l'on allait voir autant pour leur esthétique que pour leurs intrigues.

Ce n'était pas simplement de la pornographie, beaucoup de personnes se rendaient aux projections avec leurs conjoints. Nous n'irons pas dire que l'on pouvait s'y rendre avec ses enfants mais il est vrai que ces films étaient particulièrement beaux et la quête du Beau et du Bien de Stamford se voyait à l'écran.

Actuellement, on tournait le deuxième « Hors collection », le Patient Résident et John n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Cette quatrième prise s'avéra la bonne mais on en coupa une certaine partie au montage. Il ôtait sa blouse, révélant une nouvelle fois son corps hâlé et la cicatrice de son partenaire était toujours allongé sur la table d'examen, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, son désir pointant aux nuées.

« Docteur Wilson, il faut que vous me soignez, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais il me semble que c'est grave ! » Le ton légèrement inquiet, le regard pétillant de malice, le sourire aguicheur, tout y'était.

« Rien que je ne puisse pas prendre en main, monsieur House » sourit John en restant autant que possible le médecin qu'il incarnait à l'écran, bienveillant et apaisant mais sa voix rendue un peu plus rauque par le désir qu'il refrénait depuis déjà presque une demi-heure. Lorsqu'il monta sur la table d'examen et qu'il s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches de son partenaire, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, et se frotta contre l'autre homme, désir contre désir.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'y avait là rien de bien différent de ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude. La façon de jouer de John était époustouflante, tous avaient remarqué que le jeu d'acteur de Sherlock s'était même encore amélioré depuis qu'il avait Watson comme partenaire. Sherlock répondit au baiser que le blond avait improvisé avec enthousiasme, passant ses mains aux longs doigts dans les cheveux coupés court du docteur.

La secrétaire, qui faisait aussi office de script, laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur suraigu et fit tombé son bloc-notes, le réalisateur semblait captivé et ne semblait pas vouloir dire « Coupé ! » , et au moment où tout le monde commençait à se sentir de trop alors qu'ils voyaient ce genre de chose tous les jours, ils rompirent le baiser et John descendit précipitamment de la table de consultation, ayant l'impression durable d'avoir gaffé.

Ce n'était pas pourtant la première fois qu'il tournait avec Sherlock et ça faisait bien trois mois qu'ils jouaient ensemble, se donnant la réplique et les suppliques dans une parodie de films de détectives pour la collection Film Noir de Criterion

* * *

John se maudit, qu'avait-il donc fait ? Mais qu'avait-il donc fait ! La question était devenue obsédante Il était partit précipitamment de la petite pièce où se déroulait le tournage, avait fait un détour rapide par sa loge, juste pour prendre le temps d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise qu'il laissa ouverte sur son marcel blanc.

Il sortit dans la petite cour arrière pour essayer de se calmer un petit peu. C'était toujours mieux que de prendre une bouteille de whisky… L'air frais l'aida un tantinet à reprendre contenance mais il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un de ce qui le rendait fou depuis les trois derniers mois.

Par chance, il y'avait là Greg entrain de fumer son habituelle Whitechapel. John avait bien sympathisé avec l'acteur aux cinq GayVNs awards au cours des quelques films qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. John sourit en repensant à celui où il avait perdu sa moustache postiche alors qu'il faisait une pipe magistrale au personnage de policier joué par Lestrade. Sucer quelqu'un ça rapproche quand même un peu.

Toutefois, John se rappelait aussi de ce jour-là pour une autre raison que la perte de l'accessoire pileux. Sherlock avait d'abord ricané quand il l'avait vu sortir de sa loge mais durant le tournage, il avait eu l'air légèrement attristé sans que John ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

« Salut Greg ! »

« Salut John, t'as pas l'air bien dans ton assiette aujourd'hui !» remarqua Lestrade en tirant sur sa cigarette, des années dans le métier lui avaient appris que des types comme John, fallait pas les brusquer, ils ne parlaient jamais bien spontanément de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Après un silence quelque peu pesant, le blond finit par s'ouvrir confusément:

« Euh…ouais…euh…non. » C'était déjà beaucoup que cet aveu, Greg continua de son côté à faire la conversation de façon à mettre John à l'aise.

« T'as la même tronche que j'avais après que Mycroft m'ait embrassé ! »

« Mycroft comme Le Mycroft ? Le comptable ? »

« T'en connais beaucoup des mecs qui s'appellent Mycroft, toi ? Oui, Mycroft le comptable et crois-moi, il est doué… » Il se perdit dans un luxe de détails que son cadet ne voulait pas vraiment entendre. Non, de savoir que la langue du comptable à cet endroit-ci faisait ça, non John ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

« Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Greg »

« Je t'écoute, John ! » Greg écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier extérieur et s'il avait été dans son petit appart' il aurait proposé une bière à l'autre homme et l'aurait fait s'installer dans son vieux canapé défoncé.

« En fait, j'ai un problème avec Sherlock… »

« Un problème avec Sherlock…on a tous un problème avec Sherlock »

« Pas ce genre de problème… »

« Explique un peu… »

« Je…je crois…je crois que je suis amoureux de Sherlock » bégaya le blond.

« Oui et qu'est ce que-je peux faire pour toi Watson à part te mettre un coup de pied au cul pour que tu ailles lui dire ! »

S'il y'avait bien une chose que John Watson appréciait chez Greg Lestrade, c'est qu'il pouvait être très direct si la situation le requérait.

* * *

 **Au plaisir de vous retrouver dans une review ou dans un texte pour le Collectif NoName :)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

• Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review,dans toutes mes fics ou presque tu auras un Watson amoureux d'un Sherlock, je te dirais. Le prochain chapitre va nous faire rencontrer quelqu'un ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Le Placard de Celluloïd**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Humour

 **Chapitres : 2/ ?**

 **Nombre de mots : 1 146**

 **Disclaimers :** Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, je ne fais que les emprunter quelques temps.

 **Notes :**

« Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage. Texte écrit dans le cadre du **Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME** : rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews ! ».

Ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fic à chapitre et je ne sais pas bien où tout cela va me mener,c'est très alambiqué et confus et vous êtes libres de me poser des questions auxquelles j'aurais plaisir à ré lecture!

Le titre de la fic est un hommage au documentaire « The Celluloid Closet » qui a pour sujet la représentation de l'homosexualité au cinéma des débuts du septième art au milieu des années 90 ! Je vous en conseille très chaleureusement le visionnage, c'est fichtrement intéressant. L'association « Help for Heroes » existe véritablement mais pas le calendrier.

* * *

Stamford avait retiré ses lunettes, les avaient essuyées longuement sur sa chemise à carreau et lui avait dit que le vétéran était très prometteur. Son bout d'essai avait été très concluant et il avait été impressionné. Visiblement beaucoup du jeu d'acteur du nouvel employé de Criterion Production passait en un regard où pour d'autres il aurait fallut au moins un diablogue.

Dès lors qu'il eut appris le nom de son partenaire à l'écran, Sherlock voulut se documenter et pas pour les raisons que l'on croit. Ses recherches internet furent infructueuses, le nom était très courant en Grande-Bretagne et il ne s'agissait certainement pas du John Watson commentateur sportif de la BBC, ni du John Watson député britannique pour la circonscription de Skipton et certainement pas John Watson, dessinateur de cartes Marvel.

Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse **du** John Watson ? Le John Watson qui avait hanté ses fantasmes ? Il se souvenait du calendrier que sa mère avait acheté pour une de ces ridicules œuvres caritatives dans lesquelles elle dépensait sa confortable retraite de mathématicienne lorsqu'elle n'allait pas voir des comédies musicales stupides.

Toutefois, le calendrier n'était pas ridicule du tout, c'était celui « Tommies à Poils » dont le bénéfice était reversé à « Help for Heroes » association qui venait en aide aux vétérans. Il se souvenait particulièrement d'un Monsieur Avril qui semblait particulièrement gâté par la Nature.

A l'époque, Sherlock avait réussi à hacker les bases de données « secret défense » protégées de façon rudimentaire du ministère et avait pu obtenir quelques autres photos de ce fameux John. Mais les années avaient passées et maintenant le calendrier et les photos dormaient dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet chez ses parents. Toutefois l'évocation du nom de John Watson ramenait à sa mémoire plus d'une séance de plaisir solitaire.

Ses recherches internet frustrantes avaient pris une autre tournure et il se dirigea vers un site de vente en ligne bien connu : BaYe et les mots-clefs furent éloquents : calendrier, « Tommies à poils »,2003.

Il cliqua sur la petite icône en forme de panier, entra ses données bancaires. Il venait de dépenser £70 avec £4,99 de frais de port pour une livraison sous trois jours. Le collectionneur qui revendait le calendrier se débarrassait aussi d'un stock généreux du magazine Guns and Amnos. Les magazines tentaient bien Sherlock mais il se dit que c'était tout de même un peu onéreux.

Le Watson en chair et en os arriva avant le calendrier.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes rencontra John Watson un jeudi dans le bureau de Mike Stamford, producteur de films pour adultes. Tous deux ne sauraient vous dire quel goût avait le café lyophilisé servit dans une tasse de polystyrène mais la première chose que John Watson pensa en voyant Sherlock Holmes fut que les courbes de ses lèvres étaient comme celles de Dorian Gray, de celles qui réécrivent l'histoire.

John quant à lui avait perdu un peu du hâle qu'il avait sur le calendrier, il était aussi plus creusé sans être repoussant. Il n'avait plus cette rotondité poupine de la photo d'avant son arrivée dans l'armée mais ses traits étaient ceux d'un homme mûr. Mais aucun doute possible c'était bien **Le** John Watson. Monsieur Avril.

* * *

Le soir même Sherlock retrouva sa main droite. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. En effet, depuis son arrivée chez Criterion, son boulot avait été très prenant. Une fois sa journée terminée, il rentrait chez lui rapidement, s'accordant une douche relaxante, se séchant et enfilant sa robe de chambre de soie pour dîner frugalement en lisant mollement le journal. Il allait ensuite se coucher à vingt-deux heures trente après une cigarette sur le balcon. Ces derniers temps, il fumait des Whitechapel qu'il subtilisait à Lestrade.

Autour de son membre turgescent, ce n'était pas sa main qu'il imaginait mais les doigts de John, la main toute entière du militaire qui avait serré fermement la sienne sous le regard bienveillant de leur employeur. Pour la première fois depuis neuf ans et trois mois, Sherlock faisait enfin des infidélités à Victor Trevor.

Emergeant de ses souvenirs alors que sa main continuait automatiquement ses va-et-vient, il se répandit dans un cri guttural, presque animal, il était complètement perdu. Pris dans une torpeur éthérée entre tristesse et plaisir, il ne savait plus qui invoqué de John ou de Victor et dans son esprit les deux visages se superposèrent dans un chaos d'images lui donnant le tournis.

Le bas-ventre poisseux et l'esprit embrumé, il finit par s'endormir vers minuit, mais ce fut d'un sommeil agité et peu réparateur et Sherlock se réveilla vers six heures et demie, en nage, les cheveux poisseux et quelque peu paniqué. Il se réfugia sous la douche et lorsqu'il s'habilla, ce fut les mains fébriles. L'acteur se refusa à mettre autre chose qu'un vieux bas pyjama gris souris à l'élastique complètement distendu et un t-shirt de coton troué.

Tout le weekend durant, il resta songeur, fumant Whitechapel sur Whitechapel et finissant le paquet beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Devant ses yeux défilaient des scènes qu'il croyait avoir oubliées :

Les patins monumentales que Victor et lui s'étaient roulés allongés au clair de lune sur l'herbe du quad'*, les volutes de fumée bleutées de leurs cigarettes caressant les étoiles alors que les mains de Trevor vagabondaient sous la chemise blanche de Sherlock.

Et puis, cette autre fois, cette dernière fois, dans le pavillon de chasse de Mr Trevor. On avait appris le lendemain la mort du père de Victor et Il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui si ce n'est de loin en loin.

Sherlock savait de source sûre qu'il était maintenant professeur de littérature anglaise à Camford, il avait plusieurs ouvrages publiés à son actif et avait oublié Sherlock et tous les serments qu'ils s'étaient fait à dix-sept ans.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été prévenu, l'étudiant en littérature, en citant un français avait dit avec un accent que Sherlock avait trouvé adorable : « On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans ! »

* * *

Heureusement, le lundi finit par arriver et il eut une autre raison de s'inquiéter, il devait retrouver John Watson et on devait tourner les premières scènes de la nouvelle série Film Noir avec un épisode intitulé Une Etude en Rouge.

Il avait vu ce qu'il allait devoir porter avant de rentrer dans sa loge pour se changer. Une chemise de soie rouge aux boutons de nacre affreusement ajustée était posée sur la chaise et Martha, la costumière avait posé un petit mot à côté, l'implorant d'en prendre le plus grand soin, la production n'avait pas les moyens d'en payer plus de trois. Un coup d'œil précipité dans la loge de Watson l'avait renseigné et il semblait que le blond aller porter un slip rouge.

Sherlock était de nouveau tout à fait professionnel et il avait maintenant hâte de commencer.

* * *

*cour carrée typique des universités Anglo-Saxonnes.

** Si j'ai l'inspiration, il se pourrait que je vous en écrive un peu plus sur Victor et Sherlock. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Le Placard de Celluloïd**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Humour

 **Chapitres : 3/ ?**

 **Nombre de mots : 1 020**

 **Disclaimers :** Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, je ne fais que les emprunter quelques temps.

 **Notes :**

« Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage. Texte écrit dans le cadre du **Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME** : rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews ! ».  
 **  
**Ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fic à chapitre et je ne sais pas bien où tout cela va me mener. Je suis aussi très consciente du fait que mes chapitres sont trop courts et qu'il y'a infiniment trop de délai entre eux.

* * *

Molly compulse son bloc-notes et vérifie que tout est bien installé et conforme. Elle n'ira toutefois pas pousser le vice à vérifier si Watson a bien le slip rouge que le script requérait mais la chemise rouge flamboyante d'Holmes se voit bien sous sa veste de costume encore parfaitement repassée et sans un faux pli alors que les deux hommes arrivent sur le plateau de tournage.

Aujourd'hui, on tourne exclusivement la première rencontre d'Ormond Sacker et Sherinford Hope qui seront les personnages récurrents de la série Film Noir. La crinière fabuleusement byronienne d'Holmes a été teinte en auburn et on l'a affublé d'une barbe postiche qui lui donne des faux airs de Van Gogh. De son côté, Ormond, ou plutôt John est content de n'avoir pas beaucoup de texte aujourd'hui, parce que retenir de longs textes n'a jamais été son fort. Il a toujours été un homme de peu de mots.

Encore quelques petits réglages sont nécessaires, le caméraman nettoie une dernière fois la lentille de son Arri Alexa 35mm, la maquilleuse fait les derniers ajustements et alors que Stamford s'installe dans son fauteuil pliant qui grince légèrement sous son poids et fait les dernières vérifications.

« Lumières, caméra, aaaaaction ! »

Sherlock Holmes se gratte pensivement la barbe roussâtre dont on l'avait affublé et il commence sa déduction:

 _« Vous êtes bisexuel, vous êtes plutôt « actif »; Votre psy croit que votre problème de claudication est psychosomatique : elle se trompe sur toute la ligne, c'est lié à une partie de jambes en l'air torride que vous avez eu avec un certain James Sholto que vous avez rencontrez dans la salle d'attente de son cabinet… »_

 _« Comment savez-vous …? » dans les yeux d'Ormond Sacker se lisait une admiration sans bornes._

 _« Je ne sais pas, j'observe…et je vous dirais donc que vos sous-vêtements sont d'une marque préféré par les hommes bisexuels de moins de cinquante ans et vous ne me semblez pas en avoir plus de quarante-cinq et je constate une petite tâche sur la jambe droite de votre pantalon, si vous êtes bien gaucher comme je le suppose, vous vous masturberiez de la main droite et la tâche aurait logiquement atterrie sur la jambe gauche de votre pantalon, mais la tâche est à droite, vous avez donc fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre… Toutefois une question demeure : nature ou parfumé ?»_

 _« Comment ça nature ou parfumé ? »_

 _« Je n'arrive pas savoir si vous préférez les préservatifs nature ou les préservatifs parfumés, monsieur Sacker. En effet, vous semblez être un homme de principe, formation militaire et donc habitué à la plutôt stricte d'où des préservatifs nature qui remplissent simplement mais efficacement leur office. Toutefois, vous semblez détester la routine et vous avez des envies d'exotisme : je dirais donc des préservatifs parfumés. D'où ma question : nature ou parfumé ? »_

Ormond Sacker est captivé par les déductions de Sherrinford Hope de la même façon que John Watson, lentement, commence à tomber sous le charme de Sherlock Holmes.

 _« Fascinant, absolument fascinant ! J'en parlerais comme d'une Étude en Rouge… »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez appeler une étude en rouge ? »_

 _« Eh bien mon article de blog.»_

Mike Stamford crie « couper ! » et ça y'est c'est dans la boîte ! Dix-sept heures ! On en avait fini pour le tournage d'aujourd'hui et après un rapide détour par les loges où les deux acteurs se changent et où l'on paye les extras, la fine équipe s'achemine lentement mais sûrement vers le Metropolitan.

Dans le pub sur Marylebone Road, Sherlock prend une blonde et John une brune et tous deux se retrouvent avec un peu de mousse au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Ils se sourient timidement avec l'air de deux collégiens un peu empotés et participent à la conversation mollement. Molly les observe derrière sa pinte alors qu'elle picore dans le petit ravier de cacahuètes et se dépêche de finir, elle sent qu'elle interrompt quelque chose et ça a le don de l'agacer.

Et puis de toute façon, ce soir elle a une séance chez miss Adler. Officiellement miss Adler est sa thérapeute pour des sessions visant à améliorer son estime d'elle-même, officieusement, ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant qu'elle est en couple avec l'autre femme et elle n'a jamais autant aimé _ça_. Merci Irene dit-elle souvent.

Petit à petit tout le monde finit par déserter la table haute du pub alors que l'heure du dîner approche et Sherlock pose une question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis un petit moment et qui va s'avérer être d'importance cruciale pour le reste de cette histoire :

« Thaï ou Indien ? »

« Thaï ! Je vous propose pas de venir le manger chez moi, je suis en plein déménagement, mais l'intention y'est, croyez-moi!»

« Vous savez, vu ce que l'on va faire ensemble dans les prochaines semaines, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on se tutoie ! » et au fur et à mesure qu'il le dit, Sherlock se rend compte de ce que cela implique. Il va coucher avec son fantasme d'adolescence. Car Criterion Production n'utilise pas de doublures pour ce genre de choses.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison ! » approuve John en donnant l'exemple.

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'une des collaborations les plus productives du monde de la pornographie européenne.

Le tournage continuait le lendemain et on devait répéter plusieurs scènes qui seraient définitivement mises en boîte en fin de semaine. Il s'agissait de permettre aux acteurs de réussir à mieux se connaître et acquérir une certaine alchimie qui donnerait le rendu naturel que l'on souhaitait obtenir à l'écran. Cela n'était possible qu'avec un véritable contact prolongé entre les deux hommes.

Sherlock était rarement en faveur de ce genre de choses et ne l'avait fait qu'assez peu, la dernière fois remontait à son arrivée à Criterion Productions quand il avait commencé à tourner avec Greg. On avait préféré le mettre avec un acteur déjà confirmé de façon à éviter la tendance affreuse des débutants à faire empirer le jeu de leur partenaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Le Placard de Celluloïd**

 **Auteure** **:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre(s):** Romance/Humour

 **Chapitres : 4/ ?**

 **Nombre de mots : 843**

 **Disclaimers :** Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, je ne fais que les emprunter quelques temps.

 **Notes :**

« Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage. Texte écrit dans le cadre du **Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME** : rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews ! ».

Ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fic à chapitre et je ne sais pas bien où tout cela va me mener. Je suis aussi très consciente du fait que mes chapitres sont trop courts et qu'il y'a infiniment trop de délai entre eux.

* * *

Les deux acteurs étaient tombés d'accord pour le restaurant thaï mais John n'avait pas la moindre idée de savoir où en trouver un, il connaissait assez mal Londres et le quartier dans lequel il travaillait depuis deux semaines. Mais heureusement pour eux, Sherlock semblait connaître assez bien l'endroit, ils descendirent les marches du pub et se retrouvèrent sur Marylebone Road à deux pas de la station _Baker Street_.

John fit mine de s'engager dans la bouche de métro, mais le brun le retint par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite de l'autre côté de la route, dans Baker Street qu'ils remontèrent un petit moment, puis ils tournèrent dans Crawford Street et s'arrêtèrent devant un établissement à la devanture noire qui ne payait pas de mine « Thai Rice » clignotant périodiquement sur la façade. Sherlock poussa la porte d'un air habitué et tous deux s'installèrent.

La conversation n'était pas très fournie mais le silence n'était pas gênant, les deux hommes se sentaient bien et en dehors de quelques mots entre des bouchées de poulet et de riz gluant, aucune vérité métaphysique de nature à changer l'axe de rotation de la terre ne fut échangé ce soir-là.

Le repas terminé, ils sortirent et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur Baker Street, Sherlock tourna à gauche et s'arrêta une microseconde, surprit que John ne tourne pas avec lui. Il avait l'air très confus, un peu rouge mais il n'en eut que la nuit pour témoin.

Il toussota et ils se serrèrent la main, l'étreinte dura environ onze secondes, soit environ six secondes de plus qu'une poignée de main classique. La main aux longs doigts fins de l'acteur aguerrit ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la main aux doigts calleux de l'ancien médecin militaire. La réciproque était vraie.

Pour se redonner contenance le brun marcha d'un pas vif le long de Baker Street qui ce soir-là lui semblait interminable. Il passa devant la Lloyds sans un regard pour le touriste français qui semblait se débattre avec le distributeur.

John, lui, dut encore marcher une bonne vingtaine de minutes pout enfin mettre la clef dans le trou de la serrure de son petit meublé de Queen Ann Street. Il s'affala sur son lit, la chemise à peine déboutonnée et uniquement débarrassé de son jean. Il se rappela in-extremis de mettre son réveil.

Réveil qui sonna bien trop tôt à son goût le lendemain matin, mais au moins le travail lui permettrait de se remettre les idées en place. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire, car quand on savait ce que Stamford avait prévu qu'ils tournent, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

L'engin de torture continua de bipper indécemment encore dix minutes avant que Watson l'aplatisse d'un poing rageur émergeant de sous les couvertures, il n'allait pas être en retard, mais il ne serait pas en avance non plus. Sa douche ne ferait que son office et il ne pourrait pas s'accorder un petit instant de gratification ce sans quoi il serait vraiment en retard.

Et puis, il n'avait plus rien s'approchant d'une boisson à la caféine dans ses placards, ayant plus ou moins omis de faire les courses depuis quelques temps, vivant sur la réserve en attendant que son premier salaire tombe. Il remit le même jean que la veille, farfouilla dans sa poche et parvint à en extraire, sous forme de menue monnaie de quoi payer un petit café au Costa du coin de la rue.

A Baker Street, Sherlock était à peine plus avancé mais il avait bu son café, et après sa douche, s'accorda une cigarette, parce qu'il avait besoin de se calmer. Il ne savait s'il arriverait à se contenir et il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Il réajusta sa chemise une dernière fois avant de prendre la direction des studios.

Son collègue Greg était déjà dans le hall d'entrée quand lui arrivait juste. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne tournait pas aujourd'hui. C'était curieux. Il devait se renseigner.

« Salut George, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Euh… moi c'est Greg…je dois… voir le …comptable… » articula péniblement Lestrade.

« Qu'est-ce que peut te vouloir mon idiot de frère, Graham ? » demanda Holmes

Graham… ou plutôt Greg Lestrade s'en fut.

Dans l'intermède, John avait poussé la porte de Criterion Production et salua Sherlock. Il avait l'air d'avoir trop peu dormi et était quelque peu échevelé, lui serra la main comme par automatisme là où Sherlock se surprit à souhaiter un baiser. Pourtant il n'y avait rien entre eux, rien ne s'était passé, ils étaient juste allés manger ensemble.

Après quelques semaines, ils avaient fini par prendre leurs habitudes au petit restaurant thaï et restaient souvent assez tard dans la nuit, la conversation se voulant légère et tranquille. L'incongruité de deux célibataires mangeant ensemble avait passé, ils se sentaient bien .Il leur semblait qu'ils s'étaient connus toute leur vie durant, et mieux encore, dans une autre auparavant. Sans le savoir, ils n'étaient pas très loin de la vérité, mais ceci est une histoire pour plus tard.


End file.
